tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Accidents Will Happen
Accidents will Happen is a song dedicated to the various accidents that occurred during the series, written by Mike O'Donnell and Junior Campbell. Lyrics Thrills and spills on the railway, it's a life of happiness, But sometimes impatience can lead to carelessness. Some think they are smart cats And some just know it all, But sooner or later we all find out that... Accidents happen now and again, Just when you least expect. Just when you think that life is okay, Fate comes to collect! Accidents happen now and again, when people or trains get smart. If you don't concentrate on the thing that you're doing, Accidents will happen just like that! Your best laid plans can turn upside-down, If you get too confident. Sometimes you will slip and slide if that's Lady Luck's intent. One minute you're riding high, The next you're on the ground. But please remember Whatever the weather You must take care 'cause... Accidents happen now and again, sometimes just by chance. You gotta pick yourself up and dust yourself down, Put it down to experience! Accidents happen now and again, Just don't take it all to heart, 'Cause if you don't concentrate on the thing that you're doing, Accidents will happen, just like that! The warning signs are there for us to see most of the time, But sometimes we take chances, ignore the danger signs, Fate can surprise you with no reason or rhyme. Make sure you learn your lesson. You'll know better next time! Accidents happen now and again, just when you least expect. Just when you think that life is OK, Fate comes to collect! Accidents happen now and again when people or trains get smart. If you don't concentrate on the thing that you're doing, Accidents will happen just like that! Accidents happen now and again, sometimes just by chance. You gotta pick yourself up and dust yourself down, Put it down to experience! Accidents happen now and again, just don't take it all to heart. If you don't concentrate on the thing that you're doing, Whatever you're doing is not what you're thinking, Accidents, incidents, Accidents - Incidents Accidents happen just like that! Characters * Thomas * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Oliver * Bill or Ben * Henrietta * Toad * Sir Handel * Duke * Bulstrode * Annie and Clarabel * Peter Sam * Duncan * Rheneas * Boulder * Sir Topham Hatt Episodes * Trust Thomas * Thomas and the Trucks * Thomas, Terence and the Snow * Thomas, Percy and Old Slowcoach * Thomas in Trouble * Toby and the Stout Gentleman * Oliver's Find * Woolly Bear * A Better View for Gordon * The Flying Kipper * Bye George! * Dirty Objects * Thomas and the Special Letter * Bulldog * Special Attraction * Trucks! * Rock 'n' Roll * Rusty and the Boulder * Thomas Goes Fishing * Percy's Predicament * Percy Takes the Plunge * Gordon and the Famous Visitor * Old Iron * Duncan Gets Spooked * Busy Going Backwards * Down the Mine * A Close Shave * Haunted Henry * A Scarf for Percy * Something in the Air Trivia * A version without subtitles can be seen on Rescues on the Railways, Races, Rescues and Runaways and Other Thomas Adventures, and Thomas Gets Bumped and Other Stories. Deleted Scenes * Thomas, Terence and the Snow: # An alternate angle of Thomas entering the tunnel. # An extended shot of Thomas' perspective. # An extended shot of Thomas coming out of the tunnel. * A Scarf for Percy - Jam falls on a troublesome truck. * Down the Mine - A deleted scene of Thomas falling into the mine. * A Close Shave - A deleted scene of Duck crashing into the barber shop. * Woolly Bear - A deleted scene of the crate of treacle falling onto Percy. * Dirty Objects - A deleted scene of James crashing into the tar wagons. Gallery File:TrustThomas23.png File:ThomasandtheTrucks24.jpg File:JameswithNameplate.png|James File:GordonwithNameplate.png|Gordon File:HenrywithNameplate.png|Henry File:EdwardwithNameplate.png|Edward File:Percy'snameplate.png File:TobywithNameplate.png File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnow46.png File:ThomasinTrouble24.png File:TobyandtheStoutGentleman36.jpg File:Oliver'sFind30.png File:Oliver'sFind31.png File:Oliver'sFind33.png File:TheFlyingKipper21.jpg File:ByeGeorge!12.jpg File:ByeGeorge!13.jpg File:ByeGeorge!14.jpg File:WoollyBear8.png File:DirtyObjects18.png File:DirtyObjects20.png File:DirtyObjects37.png File:ThomasandtheSpecialLetter11.jpg File:Bulldog22.png File:Bulldog23.png File:Bulldog24.png SpecialAttraction3.jpg SpecialAttraction.jpg File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnow49.jpg File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnow45.png File:Trucks!31.png File:Trucks!34.png File:Trucks!35.png File:Trucks!36.png File:Granpuff22.png Rock'n'Roll.jpg Rock'n'Roll7.jpg File:RustyandtheBoulder18.png|Rheneas File:RustyandtheBoulder19.png File:RustyandtheBoulder20.png File:Percy'sPredicament19.png PercyTakesthePlunge12.png GordonandtheFamousVisitor26.png File:DuncangetsSpooked24.jpg File:DowntheMine29.png File:DowntheMine11.png|Thomas File:ACloseShave19.png File:ACloseShave7.png File:ACloseShave11.png File:AScarfforPercy7.png File:AScarfforPercy16.png File:AScarfforPercy54.png File:AScarfforPercy15.png File:AScarfforPercy2.jpg File:AScarfforPercy8.png File:TrustThomas35.png File:TrustThomas37.png File:TrustThomas38.png File:TrustThomas43.png File:TrustThomas40.png ByeGeorge!21.jpg File:SomethingintheAir24.png File:SomethingintheAir11.jpg File:SomethingintheAir12.jpg File:SomethingintheAir13.jpg File:SomethingintheAir14.jpg File:SomethingintheAir15.jpg RustyandtheBoulder23.png ABetterViewforGordon30.png ABetterViewforGordon31.png Category:Songs